All that glitters is not gold
by ArtemisTheGoddess
Summary: One day Alfred finds a puppy in the streets of NYC and decides to keep it his, roommate and boyfriend Arthur doesn't agree so he leaves. Will this be the end of their relationship and why does the puppy's eyes glow? Read and find out. Warnings inside.


Warnings: Shounen-Ai, USUK, Human AU, some swearing, rated T for mention of sex, written in Alfred's he/she POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a bowl of pasta

All that glitters is not gold

''A puppy'', he thought, ''it's a puppy''. The owner of these thoughts was a tall, blond, blue eyed man wearing glasses. His name was Alfred F. Jones. He'd been walking down 5th Avenue when something bumped into his leg. He looked down do see a dirty and wet black puppy stare up at him.

He knew that his boyfriend and roommate, Arthur Kirkland, would yell at him if he came home with a dog.

''But as a hero I can't let that poor puppy starve to death'', Alfred said before bending down and picked up the puppy, ''you're coming with me, I'm sure that once Artie sees you he'll want to keep you too''.

With the puppy snuggled close to his chest he walked home completely oblivious to the fact that, for a moment, the puppy's eyes glowed.

''No, absolutely not'', Arthur nearly yelled,'' You cannot keep the bloody puppy''. Alfred looked down at him. Arthur had blond hair that went everywhere, forest green eyes and a slim body.

''But Artie we can't just abandon him'', Alfred nearly whined, why didn't the stupid Brit see how cute it was.

''Yes, we can leave him at the shelter'', Arthur said in a tone that screamed end of discussion, but Alfred, being an idiot completely unable to read the mood, just wouldn't quit.

''Artie we have to keep him, don't you know what they do to animals there'', he was now desperately trying to convince him.

''Yes, I do know what they do to animals there'', Arthur sighed Alfred just would not give up,'' they take good care of them and when they are ready they get adopted by a nice family, especially a puppy like this one''.

''But'', Alfred whined running out of arguments.

''If you really want to know why I don't like that puppy, fine'', Arthur sighed a bit before continuing, '' It's giving me an iffy feeling, I don't think it's what it seems to be''.

That made Alfred halt, his boyfriends magic was among the strongest in the world seeing as though he descended from the ancient druid priests. Alfred looked down at the puppy and a sudden feeling of anger flooded through him.

''What's ya problem Arthur?'', Alfred said angrily,'' You're just jealous of him''.

''W-what why the bloody hell would I be jealous of a puppy'', Arthur was taken aback, but he got angry as well,'' Alright if you want the puppy, that's fine, but I'm leaving and not coming back before that mutt is out of the house''.

''What's with Arthur, he won't answer his phone'', Alfred said staring at his phone. Three days have passed since the argument and Arthur has been ignoring Alfred. ''What do you think Steve, do you have any idea where Arthur could be''. But Steve (named after Cpt. America of course) just stared up at him looking adorable.

''Alright Steve, we can't just sit around sulking like this, let's go to the park'', Alfred jumped of the couch and sprinted out into the hallway closely followed by Steve to grab the leach.

Finally out in the park, Alfred took of the leach and began throwing sticks to Steve. He was enthusiastic as always and ran after the stick and brought it back to Alfred.

''One week'', Alfred thought, ''I've been without Arthur for a whole week''. He was sitting on the couch watching _My best friend's wedding_ and it made him feel even more depressed and miserable than before. Steve was lying on his lap trying to comfort him.

Suddenly Steve jumped after Alfred's throat. ''What the hell!'' was all Alfred could think of to say before Steve attacked again.

Suddenly Arthur burst through the door which stopped Steve, Arthur held out the palm of his hand towards Steve and yelled something incomprehensible and Steve burst into flames.

Alfred stared from the ash that now was Steve to Arthur and back. ''W-what the hell is going on''.

''First off Alfred are you alright?'', Arthur asked and Alfred just nodded mutely,'' Ok that puppy was the reincarnation of the hound of the Baskervilles''.

''But why did it attack me'', Alfred asked.

''It went after you because it knew that you're my boyfriend and that I care about you'', Arthur said, ''It was one of my ancestors that killed it, so I guess it was taking its revenge on me by killing you''.

''Is there any chance that it will come back again'', Alfred was worried about the answer because he didn't want another crazy dog to come after him, he got enough craziness from Arthurs brothers, especially Scott and Logan.*

''No, my ancestor didn't banish its soul, but I just did so you need not worry, love'', Arthur answered and before he could think about anything else to say he was hug tackled by Alfred.

''I'm so sorry for being so stubborn about the dog'', Alfred apologized,'' but I have the perfect idea as to how we can properly make up''.

They were laying in their bed, panting breathing in the smell of sweat, sex and each other.

''So, babe do ya forgive me?'', Alfred asked looking at the smaller man with puppy-dog eyes.

''Yes, love I do, but always remember that not all that glitters is gold''.

***Scott is Scotland and Logan is ,my fave country in the whole world, Ireland.**

**Okay everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this. This is actually a task I had in my English class. My teach said that we had to write a story that described a proverb and being the crazy fangirl I am just had to write USUK.**

**Pwease give me tips on how to write in English and American accents so I can make my stories better for all of you :D**

**Reviews are loved.**


End file.
